Always look on the brightside of life
by xSazzlex
Summary: Charlie Hunt was all set to become a detective for Las Vegas PD, what she wasn't ready for was the ups and downs of being the youngest detective and the majority of the force resenting her, fortnately Jim and the nightshift CSI's didn't, they liked her.


Always look on the Brightside side of life.

Authors note - Hi been awhile since I delved into the realm of Fan Fiction writing, worry no more! Or do worry all depends how you feel at this moment. Honestly the only reason you are getting a new story from me is because on the last day of my two week holiday, all packed, I hope! I decided to start writing a story, hopefully you will like it, if not please tell me where I went wrong.

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI all I own is a weird imagination and some really wacky socks.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

You wouldn't think that Las Vegas would be cold, but it was. The clothing I wore wasn't helping but the undercover job meant I had to look the part, fortunately not play the part, yet. Maybe I should explain, well here goes.

I Charlie Hunt was undercover, undercover as a prostitute, why oh why did I ever agree to this I'll never know, oh wait I do.

_Flashback_

_I had only just landed in Las Vegas, when my cell phone starting ringing loudly causing everyone to look at me, embarrassing or what?_

"_Hunt!" I say into the phone smiling at passers by._

"_Is this Charlotte Hunt?" My boss asked._

"_Yes sir, just got off the plane what can I do for you?" I ask finding my assigned car._

"_Can you do an undercover operation?" He enquired taking a deep breath "You want to know what for?_

"_Just tell me where to go and I'll do it" I reply "Why do you sound nervous, I maybe the youngest detective around but I can do my job sir"_

"_I know Charlotte, I know" He replied sighing loudly "Ok be at the Lucky Duck Motel and wear something slutty"_

_Before I could even reply, my new boss disconnected his phone, wait a minute did he say wear something slutty?_

_End flashback_

You know the most worrying thing, is my boss actually comes to me all the time, sometimes twice, the other girls call me lucky, wait till they find out I'm going to be arresting them for drug trafficking too, oh I'm so dead!"

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Two weeks into my undercover operation and we now had CSI's crawling around, one of the girls had gotten herself murdered. I was frustrated here I was dressed as a tart and I couldn't do my actual job, the one I left England for, how I wanted to kill Jim Brass right now, yes you read that right Jim Brass is my boss.

I must have been pacing as one of the CSI's came up to me, he smiled and stood in front of me.

"You ok?"

"Oh yea peachy!" I reply groaning "So Brown what's your first name?"

"Warrick, what's yours?" Warrick replied still smiling at me.

"Charlotte, but if you call me that I'll have to kill you" I reply smiling sweetly.

Warrick bellowed with laughter and from out of nowhere he handed me a cup of coffee and a cookie, god I loved this guy!

"Cheers Warrick"

"No problem" Warrick replied seeing Jim walking towards me "Hey Jim, you ok?"

Jim ignored Warrick and looked at me, god if looks could kill "What do you know Charlie?"

"Oh thank god you called me Charlie" I say still smiling at Warrick "When can I be a detective that dresses normally instead of a tart with a handbag, which for your information is not entirely big enough for my gun, badge and handcuffs"

"Your one of us?" Warrick asked clearly in shock "God"

"Yes I'm one of you" I giggle "Did you think you had met a prostitute that was actually nice?"

"Well yes actually" Warrick replied rubbing his neck "When did you arrive here and when did you go undercover?"

"Got here three weeks ago and I've been undercover for three weeks"

"God you move fast" Warrick stated shocked.

"Jim rang me as soon as I got off the plane and well that night here I was" I explained rolling my eyes and looking at Jim "Don't you ever do this to me again Jim bloody Brass"

Warrick and Jim chuckled and walked with me to Jim's car and the several standard issue Denali's, what I wasn't expecting was all the rest of the nightshift team to stop and stare at me, it was like I had grew an extra head, although my normally straight brunette hair was sat on top of my head like a pineapple, great look.

Thankfully Warrick noticed the stares I was getting and gave everyone disapproving looks.

"Everyone this Charlie Hunt our new detective" Warrick said "Charlie the nightshift CSI's"

"Hey guys" I reply glaring at Warrick "Couldn't you have waited until I wasn't dressed as a tart?"

Warrick and the rest of the team burst into laughter and to be honest I was hard not to follow suit, it was then that it dawned on me most of my clothes were at the station, I was going to have to go to the station dressed as a prostitute and then change, oh good lord shoot me now!

TBC

Right hope you liked the chapter, I tried to make it amusing, this was only the taster chapter, they will become more intense as I go along.


End file.
